Rejected
by Denethor
Summary: Legolas falls in love with an elf-maiden, but she rejects him.
1. Rejected

Rejected.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The trees swayed lightly as the soft breeze passed overhead. Legolas breathed in the fresh morning air and realised just how good it was to be home again, after the troubles in the south of the forest. Away from battle, away from orcs, away from the cares of the world. Here at his home in Mirkwood he could relax, and turn his mind to more pleasurable things. There was hunting each morning with his father and the elves of the court, and most evenings ended with a banquet. Legolas smiled to himself. Tonight there was to be a great feast, in honour of the guests that were to arrive shortly. Among them was Tarumil, a close friend of his father, King Thranduil. He was bringing his family, and this the whole of Mirkwood awaited impatiently, for it was said that Tarumil had the most beautiful and graceful creature in the world for a daughter. She was said to outdo even Arwen Evenstar in her beauty, and everyone knew that Arwen was famous for being as lovely as Ló thien herself.  
  
Legolas dragged himself away from the thoughts of tonight's merriment at a movement in the trees. He drew an arrow from his quiver and silently moved forward, ready to shoot. At another movement he leapt towards the source, only to have a deer jump out in fright and flee through the forest.  
  
Legolas laughed loudly. I'm getting too jumpy, he thought. All this war has put me on my guard. Suddenly the distant sound of trumpets indicated that the guests were approaching the palace,  
  
and Legolas set off. He raced through the forest, jumping the clear stream, and ducking the low-hanging branches. As he came to the edge of the forest he could here voices. Then one of them addressed him:  
  
"Legolas! Where have you been? Father has been looking for you, and I don't think he's very pleased with you."  
  
Legolas sighed. He knew only too well his father's temper, as did all the children of Thranduil, being on the receiving end most of the time. War had put a strain on the king, and having his children run off to the forest rather than help with the affairs of state was not what he wanted. Legolas answered his brother.  
  
"Well, he'll have to be displeased then, won't he, Doriel? And in answer to your question, I wanted some time to myself, so I took a walk by the stream."  
  
Both brothers were silent for a while, remembering their beloved sister Galimdra, who had drowned in the lake further downstream a year ago to the day. Then the third brother spoke.  
  
"We should be going. We are supposed to be present at the greeting of our guests."  
  
"Well then, we shall not disappoint them!" And with that final comment Legolas sprinted back to the palace as swiftly as a deer and entered through the door from the kitchens. As he made his way to the great hall, he stopped. The party were walking into the hall, and Legolas did not want to be seen before he had freshened up. But Thranduil noticed him and frowned. Legolas knew what it meant- he was in trouble yet again. Luckily Lord Tarumil saved him by striding over.  
  
"Ah, you must be Legolas, the heir to the throne."  
  
"That is so, my lord." Legolas replied and bowed.  
  
"I see you have a bow and arrow, do you hunt often?" But before Legolas could answer, Tarumil was off again. "I'm a keen hunter myself, we must hunt together one morning. See what game we can shoot for the evening."  
  
"If you wish." Legolas was about to excuse himself, when Thranduil brought forward a young elf-maiden. He could not deny she was extremely beautiful, yet she lacked something, some form of inner light, which was common to all elves. She seemed empty to him, as though she were merely a pretty face, and had no real spirit. But Legolas smiled and bowed. Thranduil spoke:  
  
"May I present my son, Legolas Greenleaf. Legolas, this is Dulorime , daughter of Tarumil."  
  
"Your Highness." She had a soft voice. Thranduil and Tarumil glanced at each other smiling. The same thought ran through their heads: marriage. They both ruled powerful kingdoms; with an alliance between the two lands they would be stronger against the enemy. The meeting was soon over and Legolas was glad. He had some idea of his father's plan, and realised he had no choice but to agree. He still had the bruises from the last time he'd disagreed. Still heavy in thought, he made his way up to his room to change for the banquet.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The hall was decorated in magnificent hangings and tapestries, and delicate strings of gold leaves hung from one end of the ceiling to another. Legolas entered, wearing a silver tunic and green leggings, and took his place at the high table with his family and the guests, and the dishes were brought in. As the court drank wine and feasted on wild boar and venison, jesters and troubadours entertained them. Then the musicians took their places as the dancing began. Thranduil made sure Legolas danced the first dance with Dulorim¾ , and so the court allowed the pair through to the centre, as they knew of the king's intentions for them. Legolas was a graceful dancer and always enjoyed himself, whatever dance it was. But tonight he was uncomfortable because he knew what everybody was thinking- they will fall in love and the kingdom shall have a future queen. He was determined to prove them wrong.  
  
At the end of the dance he swiftly bowed to Dulorim¾ and hurried off to an antechamber where he could seek solitude. He entered his favourite room, which led onto a balcony overlooking the palace gardens. But he quickly realised he was not alone. An elf-maiden sat in the corner of the room, in Legolas's favourite chair. Her long blonde hair was braided in four separate plaits, each tied at the end with a white band. Across her forehead lay a thin band of gold. Her gown was a rich cream, with a gold leaf pattern embroidered on the material. Legolas stared at the elf in amazement. By the stars, she was beautiful, he thought. He was about to approach her when she turned towards him suddenly.  
  
"Oh, I did not realise I had company."  
  
Legolas smiled. "I apologise for intruding, my lady. I don't believe I know you. Are you here with Lord Tarumil?"  
  
"Yes," she replied. "I am one of his daughters, Eliana." She rose from her seat and moved towards him. "And you are?"  
  
"Legolas, son of Thranduil."  
  
"Oh, the heir to the throne of Mirkwood. Aren't you to be married to my sister, Dulorime ?"  
  
"I believe it is being arranged."  
  
Eliana moved to the window and gazed out at the surrounding forest. The moonlight shone down and illuminated the treetops.  
  
"She gets everything," she said in disgust. "Whatever she wants- clothes, jewels, husbands, all at her fingertips."  
  
"You wish to be married?" he asked.  
  
"Why would anyone want to put themselves into someone else's power?" She turned from the window and studied a tapestry instead.  
  
Legolas took a deep breath. He knew it was inappropriate to move so soon, but he was already overwhelmed by her grace and beauty. She also possessed the fiery spirit her sister lacked. He decided to try. "Would you care to walk with me a while? The gardens are at their best in the moonlight."  
  
"Thank you, your highness, but I must go back to the banquet." And with that she spun on her heel and marched swiftly back to the hall. Legolas sighed and followed. At least she was staying a while in Mirkwood. There would be plenty of opportunities to get to know her then.  
  
As Legolas entered the hall, he found himself being pulled swiftly into the thick of the dancing crowd by a group of elf-maidens of the court. Prince Legolas was a favourite of more than one young lady. For the rest of the evening he remained on his feet, dancing with many different girls, but Eliana never seemed to be near him, nor was she without a partner. She even danced with Thranduil, which was a rare sight, as the king hardly ever danced.  
  
Eventually the party dispersed, and Legolas wearily made his way to his room. He passed his brother's chamber on the way, but swiftly moved on when he realised Doriel was not alone. He was sat on a large couch surrounded by many young elf girls, all giggling between themselves and drinking wine.  
  
"Ah, Legolas," said his brother, spotting him. "Care to join us?"  
  
Legolas walked on without replying. But when he reached his room he found a similar group of women waiting for him. He quickly made his way to a small chamber at the end of the corridor and locked himself in for the night. He was not the same as his brothers; he had more respect for women, even if they were more than willing to please the princes. He sat down in the moth- eaten armchair and wiped the dust off the small table that stood to one side. The room had not been used for many years and cobwebs hung from the ceiling and furniture. Legolas settled down and tried to sleep, but all he could think about was her. Eliana. She shone like a star and it now seemed that she was just as untouchable.  
  
Legolas's train of thought was broken by the sound of voices entering the room opposite. One was female- Eliana. It was graceful and pure, and he felt it would put a nightingale to shame were it to break into song. The other Legolas recognised as being Falidol, a member of Thranduil's royal council. They laughed together for a moment, then said goodnight. More footsteps told him Falidol had left, and Eliana closed the door. Legolas sighed and closed his eyes. He was asleep almost immediately. 


	2. Rejected Chapter 2

Rejected  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next morning, Legolas was woken by the sun streaming in through a gap in the heavy curtains. A glance out of the window assured him that most of the court was still in bed, but the servants had already begun their day's work. The elf opened the door, and saw that Eliana's door was ajar, meaning that she was up and about. He made his way back to his own room. It was empty, thankfully, and a maid had already been in and cleared up. He changed his clothes, donning a green tunic and grey leggings. He sprinted down the stairs to the hall, where no trace of last night's revels remained. Instead, the tables were set for breakfast, with bowls of fruit already standing in their places. Legolas picked up an apple and headed out through the main entrance of the palace, collecting his bow and arrows on the way, and jogged to the stables.  
  
A few minutes later he was galloping through the forest on his bay stallion, Amuras. When he was far enough from the clearing where the palace stood, he halted and looked around. Mingled with the birdsong and the breeze was the sound of running water. Legolas swung Amuras around and headed for the stream.  
  
About ten minutes later Legolas was out of breath and his forehead glistened with sweat. He wiped his face with his sleeve, and then jumped down from the saddle. The waterfall that joined the stream with the pool was about six metres high, but he made his way down the bank easily, jumping from rock to rock like a mountain goat. He knelt by the water's edge and splashed his face, washing away the sweat and dirt. The water was deliciously cool and it quickly refreshed him.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas heard a rustle. Jumping up, he pulled an arrow from his quiver, set it to his bow, and looked around. What he saw took his breath away. Sat on the opposite side of the pool was Eliana. She wore a white gown, and a crown of daisies sat upon her head. Her fair hair was loose and swept back by the breeze. Her slender hands moved skilfully as she completed another of the daisy crowns and threw it in the water. It bobbed on the surface for a moment before floating away to join another five.  
  
Legolas put away the arrow and moved around the pool to join her. Eliana heard his approach and looked up.  
  
"Oh, hello." She didn't sound too enthusiastic.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I come down here often." Legolas sat down beside her and began a daisy chain of his own.  
  
"Don't apologise, I don't mind the company. I was just expecting someone else."  
  
They were both silent for a few minutes. Legolas finished his chain and threw it into the water. He was about to strike up a new conversation when the sound of hoof beats came from the trees. Eliana looked up excitedly. Legolas jumped up and headed towards his horse.  
  
"I will leave you with your friend. Will you be at tonight's banquet?"  
  
"Um.. I believe so.." She replied distractedly. "Um.. thank you for your company, your highness."  
  
"Legolas, please."  
  
"Okay, Legolas." She smiled briefly at him before turning to the trees to greet her friend. Legolas leapt into the saddle and rode away. If he had stayed a few seconds more, he would have seen the passionate embrace Eliana shared with the friend.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Three weeks passed in no time at all. Thranduil's court thrived in the hot summer weather, and on many days the banks of the river Celduin were packed with elves. But Legolas noticed none of this. His eyes were constantly fixed on Eliana. He marvelled at her hair as it shone in the golden sun. He marvelled at her graceful form as she sped through the water as quick as an otter. He marvelled at her dazzling smile and her crystal blue eyes. In fact, it seemed to Legolas as though she had no faults at all. She was perfect. And she wasn't his. Eliana had persisted in her refusal at Legolas's advances. She had danced with him at banquets, and had accepted his company at picnics and outings, but she made no signs that she returned his feelings for her.  
  
On midsummer's day Thranduil organised a magnificent picnic lunch by the river as a farewell party for Tarumil, who was leaving for his own kingdom. He would take his daughter Dulorime with him until the wedding between her and Legolas was confirmed. There was to be a proper feast in the evening. On the morning of the picnic Legolas woke with a heavy feeling in his heart. He had to win Eliana's heart today, or he would never have the chance again. She would be gone from his life, remaining only as a memory. He quickly ran to his cupboard and pulled out a pale blue tunic and a fresh pair of leggings. Lacing up his brown leather boots, he grabbed his bow and arrow and flew out the door. If he was to win her heart, the sooner he started trying, the more chance he had of succeeding.  
  
The riverbank was crowded with elves- courtiers and servants alike. Blankets were laid out on the fresh green grass, crammed with all kinds of food and drink. Many elves were already in the water, some playing games, others having water fights, as Legolas rode up and dismounted, immediately scanning the area for Eliana. She was sat a little way from everyone else, again making daisy chains. She wore a simple, cream dress and her hair was in one long plait down her back. Unable to suppress a grin of delight, he walked up and sat down next to her.  
  
"You obviously enjoy this activity, my lady," he said.  
  
She looked up and smiled at him.  
  
"It keeps me occupied, your highness."  
  
He looked at her sternly. She laughed gaily.  
  
"Alright, Legolas! If you insist."  
  
"'Your highness' makes me feel uncomfortable," he replied. He accepted the glass of wine she offered him. Suddenly she glanced behind her.  
  
"Oh, er... excuse me, um... I have to... um...," Eliana looked distracted as she got up and shook the stray petals from her lap. "Um, goodbye, um..."  
  
Legolas looked up and was about to reply, but he saw that she had already disappeared. When he looked around for her he couldn't see her anywhere. His brother, Doriel, sauntered up.  
  
"Legolas, are you alright? You look like you've lost something."  
  
The elf didn't reply, but ran off. He had to find her.  
  
The afternoon passed in a blur to Legolas, and Eliana was nowhere to be seen. Eventually evening came, and the banquet was well under way, but there was still no sign of her, and Legolas was worried. He tried to concentrate as Lord Tarumil made a speech, thanking King Thranduil for his hospitality.  
  
"I would also like to thank his Majesty for the great joy he is bringing to my kingdom by agreeing to an alliance between our lands. So it is with great pleasure that I raise my glass to Legolas and Dulorime , whose forthcoming marriage will bring this about." Tarumil smiled broadly at the couple, who were seated together for this occasion.  
  
The rest of the hall raised their glasses in a toast. Legolas tried to hide his discomfort in front of the hall, but as soon as the dancing began, he rushed to his favourite antechamber. He collapsed in a chair by the window and sighed with relief at finally being away from the crowd. Then, as the elf gazed around the room, he noticed the red velvet armchair in the corner, where Eliana had been sat when he first met her. Legolas sighed again, this time with sorrow. He was about to sit down when the door burst open and a whirlwind of blonde and midnight blue raced into the room and threw itself into the chair.  
  
"Eliana!" Legolas gasped.  
  
"Oh, hello," she replied. "Don't tell me, you're here to escape the torment that is an arranged marriage." She raised her eyebrows.  
  
He looked at her in surprise, then threw his head back and laughed. She swiftly joined him.  
  
"I've been forced to dance non-stop with the dashing young men of court. You would think my father was trying to marry me off, as well!"  
  
Eliana glanced out of the window at the clear night sky, her sharp eyes taking in every star shining brightly in the atmosphere. Legolas wondered how on earth he could not have spotted her when she looked so enchanting, as she swept over to him, her gown showing off her slender body to perfection.  
  
"You know what, Legolas? I think I might take you up on your long-standing offer. The gardens do look their best in the moonlight. Care for a stroll?"  
  
She offered her arm, as though she were a gallant knight. Stunned, Legolas took it, and together they strolled down the corridor. At the stairs they met a party of guards coming up, and throwing away all formality, they raced past them and threw themselves out into the night air. They eventually came to a rough wooden bench near the woods, and sat down, too exhausted to even speak. After a few minutes, Legolas turned towards Eliana.  
  
"Eliana, I-" he hesitated.  
  
She was leaning back against a tree. She turned lazily towards him, and he pulled her up so he was looking straight into her eyes.  
  
"Eliana I want you to know-" he couldn't bring himself to say it. Instead he flung himself upon her and kissed her passionately. He was shocked when she threw him off.  
  
"Legolas! What are you playing at?" She got up swiftly and moved away, her hands pressed against her cheeks in shock. He moved towards her.  
  
"I- I thought.. you felt.. the same way.."  
  
"The same way? Wha- what do you mean? Surely not-" Eliana tried to laugh, but it faded away.  
  
"Eliana, I love you. I've loved you since the evening when we first met. I will always love you. Please tell me you feel the same way!" He gazed into her eyes unblinkingly, silently pleading her to say she did. She looked back at him, her heart racing as much as his, wishing she were somewhere else.  
  
"Legolas, I don't know - I don't know how to put it. I don't want to hurt you, but." she got up and turned away. Legolas stood next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Eliana, tell me, please."  
  
She faced him, staring into his eyes. She forced herself to stop the tears that formed in her own eyes.  
  
"Legolas, I don't love you." She ran out of the room before she had to see his face. Legolas watched her go, tears streaming down his face. He collapsed on the floor and wept. 


	3. Rejected Chapter 3

Rejected  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Back in the hall, Thranduil wondered angrily where Legolas was. He was supposed to be dancing with Dulorime , but he seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth. Had he known what was wrong, the king would have had no sympathy whatsoever. All that mattered was the alliance - Legolas's feelings didn't come into it. Thranduil excused himself from the banquet and went to look for him.  
  
Meanwhile, Legolas was staring aimlessly out of the window in the antechamber. His gaze rested upon the riverbank, the pool, the old flet in the Great Oak of Mirkwood; all of them places he had been to with Eliana. The tears rolled down his cheeks as he thought of her; the way she looked in the sunlight, the way she smiled, her beautiful face glowing with radiance. Suddenly, Legolas's thoughts were interrupted by Thranduil bursting through the door, his eyes blazing and his hand slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
"Where have you been? Do you realise how much you are embarrassing me with your childish stupidity? What do you mean by running away like that? I will not tolerate this sort of behaviour any longer! You've been like this for weeks!" Thranduil paced up and down the room.  
  
"I wanted to be alone for a while." Legolas replied quietly.  
  
"I don't care what you do in your own time. I don't care if you hang yourself from the palace walls! But when I request your presence at a banquet, I expect it. Especially at the banquet that has been put on to celebrate your marriage, which I have gone to a lot of trouble to secure."  
  
Legolas turned and faced his father.  
  
"I don't want to marry her!" he shouted. In response, Thranduil swung around and hit him across the face. Legolas gingerly felt where his lip had split and wiped away the trickle of blood. His father put his face close to his son's.  
  
"You will marry her, or you will wish you had never been born." Thranduil turned and left the room, his footsteps echoing the coldness of his words.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Early next morning, under the glare of the bright summer sun, the court gathered outside to bid farewell to their guest, Lord Tarumil. Dulorime approached Thranduil and made a deep curtsey, and he bowed in response and kissed her on the cheek. He then glanced meaningfully at Legolas, who stepped forward and kissed her also, a look of reluctance plain upon his face. As she stepped aside and mounted her horse, Tarumil came forward and slapped him on the back.  
  
"Well, Legolas, I'll see you in a month's time. I'm sure my daughter will bear the separation!" He gave a hearty chuckle, and bowed to Thranduil.  
  
The party eventually set off and the court returned to their duties. Legolas, needing solitude, picked up his bow ready for practise, then changed his mind and headed for the library. As he entered, the sounds of the forest coming through the open window calmed him. He wandered around the large room, idly glancing at the tarnished books, and came to the spiral staircase leading upstairs to a sitting room. As he came to the top, he realised somebody else was already there. All else was forgotten as he smiled at his beloved elder sister, Darlena, who was curled up in an armchair reading a book. The faded words on the red cover read "A History of Mirkwood". Legolas sat in the chair opposite and studied her thoughtful face. She reminded him of his other sister, Galimdra, but in her fair looks only. She had been the fun-loving baby of the family, whereas Darlena was the comforting elder, the one you could turn to in any situation, knowing she would have sound advice. She was the one who had taught Legolas how to judge fairly, how to keep a level head, and how to act wisely. Also, as Legolas was the eldest son, she was the elder brother he never had, teaching him sword fighting, tree climbing, and how to ride a horse. Darlena was loved by all, but none loved her so much as Legolas.  
  
Darlena looked up from her book, her long fair hair hanging loose down her back. Her turquoise dress, partly covered by a cream shawl, set off her clear blue eyes.  
  
"Legolas, what are you doing here?" She smiled back at him.  
  
"All I want is some peace." He replied, squeezing into the armchair with her and laying his bow and arrows on the table next to it.  
  
"I can understand that." Darlena put the book down. "My poor baby brother, having to marry her. I had to spend four hours showing her around, and believe me, four hours is more than enough."  
  
"How come you didn't have to stand outside and waves them off? I noticed you weren't present just now." Legolas lightly traced the words of the book with his fingers and looked up at his sister.  
  
"I told father I had a bad headache. The physician recommended I remain indoors and rest." Darlena laughed at her brother's dismayed face. In return he punched her playfully on the arm and began to tickle her.  
  
"No, you know I hate being tickled-" she shrieked and scrambled off the armchair.  
  
Legolas was about to reply, when a voice from below startled them.  
  
"Legolas! Where are you? I want to speak with you."  
  
"Oh no, it's father." Legolas leapt out of the chair and looked over the banisters to the library below. Thranduil was heading for the stairs.  
  
"Legolas, go through the door over there. I'll stall him. Head for the forest and along the stream, and I'll meet you there in a minute."  
  
Legolas smiled gratefully at his sister before picking up his bow and quiver and racing through the small door at the back of the room. Thranduil appeared at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Ah, Darlena. Where is Legolas?" He glanced around the room, fortunately not noticing that the door was still gently swinging back and forth.  
  
"I haven't seen him since breakfast, father. Have you tried the gardens?"  
  
Thranduil merely grunted in response, and went back downstairs and out into the hall. Darlena, checking he was out of sight, ran through the door, this time shutting it firmly behind her. As she approached the courtyard outside, she saw that Thranduil was now headed in the opposite direction. She ran towards the forest and in the direction of the stream.  
  
"Legolas? Where are you?" Darlena cried as she pushed her way through the thick branches and undergrowth. The tangled leaves caught at her hair and held onto her clothes, forcing her to stop and free herself. Grumbling, she ripped off the leaves and headed forward.  
  
Suddenly, a deep growl rose from the bushes. Out of the corner of her eye Darlena saw a rustling, and she froze on the spot, as a large wild boar emerged, sniffing the air. He picked up Darlena's scent, gave a deep growl, and lunged at her. She screamed loudly, and as her senses flooded back to her, ran as fast as she could. As the forest whipped by, her sharp elven eyes picked out a few leads as to the direction she was headed in. She realised she was running towards the river, and she knew she'd be safe if she crossed the water, for the boar would never get across. But as the riverbank approached, Darlena tripped on a large rock that jutted out from the ground and was sent flying. As she landed heavily a few feet away, she could see the boar racing straight towards her. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth to scream, but she knew it would be futile. The boar was almost upon her, its stout legs sending up a cloud of dust behind it. Darlena could feel the sweat dripping down her forehead, as the grunts of the beast drew ever closer. Just a few more strides, and-  
  
Darlena opened her eyes. The boar lay next to her, an arrow protruding from between its eyes, and a trickle of blood slowly seeping into the earth. She let out a great sigh of relief, and looked wildly around. Legolas came running up, panting heavily and carrying his bow.  
  
"Oh no, Darlena! Are you hurt? Did it get you?" Legolas crouched next to her and checked her for wounds. He gave a cry of dismay as he saw a long, shallow gash running down her calf.  
  
"Don't worry, Legolas. That wasn't the boar; it was when I hit the ground. I'm alright, honestly." She took his hand and tried to stand up, only to collapse back to the ground.  
  
"My ankle. it hurts." Darlena winced in pain. "I must have twisted it."  
  
Legolas swung his bow around his shoulder and picked her up.  
  
"Come on then, invalid. Let's get you home." She laughed and put her arms around his neck as he carried her through the sunlit forest.  
  
As they approached the palace entrance, Thranduil came running up from the gardens, closely followed by a large group of courtiers and servants.  
  
"Where have you been, Legolas? And what have you done to your sister?" His anger was clear in his tone of voice, and his face carried an expression of extreme annoyance.  
  
"Don't get angry, father. We arranged a walk in the forest, and I was chased by a wild boar on the way to meet him," explained a worn out Darlena. " Legolas managed to shoot it, and I was hurt by a fall, not the boar."  
  
"Well then-" began Thranduil, but was cut off as Darlena tried to stand, but instead collapsed and fainted. Legolas caught her and the royal physician carried her up the palace steps as a crowd gathered around, ushering him inside. The elf watched his sister until she was hidden from view behind the great oak doors, and headed back towards the woods. 


	4. Rejected Chapter 4

Rejected  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Ah, Legolas. There you are." Thranduil stood behind a heavy oak table, a fire blazing in the grate behind him, as Legolas stepped through the doorway. He had just been to see his sister Darlena, who was now recovering well in her room after being attacked by the boar. She was pale but cheerful, and longed to be out in the warmth of the sun once more. And Legolas longed for her as well.  
  
"Yes, Father?" The elf approached Thranduil, who was now pacing back and forth across the rich blue carpet, a letter in his hand.  
  
"I have here a letter from Lord Tarumil." Legolas's heart skipped a beat. "He has written to invite us to a wedding. Eliana's wedding."  
  
Legolas felt as though a cold hand had suddenly squeezed his heart, and a feeling of despair swept over him.  
  
"T - to whom?"  
  
"To Falidol, a member of our court. They met during Tarumil's visit here." Thranduil walked briskly over to Legolas. "I have here also a letter to you, from Eliana. Apparently Falidol found it, not yet sealed, on her desk, and assumed it to be of some interest to both Lord Tarumil and myself. Eliana says that she hopes you will not be too distressed at the news of her wedding." The king scanned the letter carefully. "She wishes you to know that she bears you no ill will over your feelings for her, and she wishes you happiness and good fortune with her sister Dulorime ." Thranduil threw the letter onto the desk and faced Legolas. "Do you wish to say anything?"  
  
Legolas turned away shaking, his eyes filled with tears. She was marrying someone else. She was gone forever. out of his life-  
  
"Do you have anything to say??" Thranduil's fist came hurtling towards him. Legolas was thrown to the floor, his cheek throbbing, and blood trickling from his nose. "I wasted all that time, then. I waste six months arranging a marriage that would gain a powerful alliance, and my ungrateful son throws himself at another woman. Is this all the thanks I get?"  
  
Legolas rose from the floor, his hand pressed against the swelling bruise on his face. He forced himself to look at his father, whose face was twisted in an expression of pure loathing for his son. Thranduil could think of nothing but the alliance he would have gained, and would gain still if he had his way. Love meant nothing to him. When maintaining power was all that mattered, love was pushed out and forgotten. The king raised his hand once more, but instead turned and marched out of the room.  
  
Legolas turned and raced after him.  
  
"Father-" But he was gone. The elf wiped the blood from his skin, staining the silver linen of his sleeve. As he looked back around the study behind him, his eyes fell upon the letter written by Eliana. The black ink, once clear and bold upon the parchment, now smudged under the salty tears falling rapidly from Legolas's eyes. He turned and ran. He ran away from the room. He ran away from the palace. He ran away from all the memories, the emotions, and the pain. Especially the pain. The pain of knowing that he had lost the woman he loved. The woman he would always love.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Night was rapidly falling across the forest. The grey clouds cleared, revealing a velvet sky illuminated with bright stars and constellations. They shone down upon the trees, and on the river as it washed through the woods. The moon emitted its ghostly light, highlighting the rocks and creatures that littered the ground. Eventually it came across a lone figure slumped against a tree, lost in a weary sleep.  
  
Legolas awoke from his slumber as the piercing screech of an owl shot through his head like an arrow. With a jump he leapt to his feet, not realising at first where he was. The elf stretched, and realised he'd been in the forest since that morning. That morning when his father had told him-  
  
Legolas sank to the ground as the memories came flooding back. He could feel the dried blood upon his face, his lips. Trembling, his hand pulled the crumpled letter from his pocket, and he re-read it, fresh tears falling at every word. As he ended, he looked up and stared at the pale moon, remembering how Eliana had looked in the moonlight, her porcelain face glowing with beauty. Still remembering, he lay down and cried himself to sleep.  
  
As Legolas approached the palace, the sun rising high overhead, he stayed out of the way of the court, slipping past them quietly towards the stairs. As he passed his father's study door, it opened and Thranduil stepped out. Legolas consciously put his hand to his face, still stained with his blood. Thranduil kept his head turned away and walked on, not stopping to acknowledge his son's presence.  
  
The elf continued to ascend the stairs, making his way to his room. The curtains were drawn back, the pale sun flooding in, and the bedcovers were neatly folded, unused. Legolas tipped a jug of cold water into the washbasin and splashed his face, washing away the blood from his worn, pale face. Hearing a noise from outside, he passed over to the window and gazed out to the gardens. His brother Doriel was sat upon the lawn surrounded by a picnic and a group of young elf maidens. They were laughing together as one girl got up and danced. She twirled and twisted across the grass, so light that her feet barely touched the ground. As she finished, she knelt before Doriel, who grinned and kissed her. Legolas turned away from the scene. At least he doesn't love her, he thought. He wouldn't face the disappointment of having to let her go. He had plenty of other women.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The west wing was deserted as Legolas walked along the corridor. As he pushed open the small, wooden door at the end, an elven woman came out carrying a casket of herbs and elixirs. She curtsied and passed by him. Legolas closed the door behind him and knelt down by the four-poster bed where Darlena was asleep. He smiled at her fair elvish face and stroked her golden hair. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him.  
  
"Legolas? Have you come to visit? Nothing better to do, I suppose."  
  
Legolas smiled back.  
  
"Has father come to visit yet?"  
  
"Unfortunately." She sighed and sat up, leaning tiredly against the cushions. "He ranted for quite some time."  
  
"About?"  
  
"About you, the marriage, something about an ungrateful, spoilt brat. Ring any bells?" Darlena looked up expectantly at him.  
  
Legolas got up and turned away.  
  
"Legolas? What is it?"  
  
"I- I have to go." He made his way towards the door, trying desperately not to think about it. About her. But he couldn't let her go.  
  
Legolas fled to the gardens, to the forest. He was trembling, the tears spilling out. He didn't hold back any more. All the pent up anger, hurt, pain came flooding out as he ran. Pushing aside branches, tearing at the leaves and bushes, he stumbled and kicked his way to the stream and followed it down to the pool. As he came to the banks of the clear waters he fell to the ground, pushing against the earth with his hands. With each tear fell a memory, a memory of Eliana. Her laughter, her smiles, her warmth. They fell, one by one, into the water before him. He had to let go.  
  
A noise interrupted him. Someone was approaching the pool, their footsteps treading lightly against the ground. He cupped his hands and splashed water upon his face, washing away the dirt and sweat. Sighing, he got to his feet and turned around.  
  
He almost collapsed back to the ground. Standing before him, dressed in a pale pink gown and embroidered cloak, was Eliana.  
  
Legolas gasped, the tears re-filling his eyes. But this time they were tears of joy. He ran over to her and flung his arms around her, holding her tightly. Eliana smiled awkwardly and hugged back. At last Legolas let go of her reluctantly and stepped back.  
  
"Eliana, I-" He was overwhelmed.  
  
Eliana stepped towards him, her face emotionless.  
  
"Legolas, I've come to settle things between us. I hope you received my letter."  
  
Legolas nodded, and Eliana noticed the fading bruise on his face. She looked down, not wanting to say anything.  
  
"What happened between us must be forgotten. I am soon to be a married woman."  
  
He turned away from her, trying not to dwell on the thought.  
  
"I'm sorry, Legolas. I'm sorry I've hurt you. I'm sorry if I ever gave you the idea that-" she sighed. "I- I have to go."  
  
She walked over to where Legolas was stood rooted to the spot.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"I hope you'll be happy." He smiled at her, trying to mask his true feelings. He wanted to hold onto her and never let her go. He wanted to stay with her forever. He wanted this moment to never end.  
  
"I have to go. I'm not staying in Mirkwood." She tightened the cords of her cloak, wrapping the layers of soft fabric about her shoulders.  
  
The sound of horses echoed from among the trees. Eliana turned and waved to her escort, gesturing for them to prepare to leave.  
  
"Goodbye, Legolas."  
  
She kissed him on the cheek and walked away from the pool. He watched her go, unwavering. Eventually, he left the clearing and made his way back to the palace, still numb.  
  
His room was still cold, untouched. The new night sky was shut out as Legolas pulled the heavy, velvet curtains across the windows. Instead of allowing the moonlight to shine in, he lit a candle, the glowing flame casting shadows into every corner. They danced about him like spirits, calling to him. They spoke her name- Eliana, Eliana. They mocked him, he thought. But not for long. The candle was blown out in one single breath. The spirits stilled.  
  
He calmly laid Eliana's letter upon a small table, then sat down on his bed, leaning back against the soft cushions. His eyes never leaving the parchment, Legolas dreamt of the woman he loved. He longed for her, now more than ever. But she would never come.  
  
He could see her face in his mind - her smile, her hair, her soft blue eyes. Her warmth radiated all around him. His breathing slowed, fading away like the light in his eyes. Legolas smiled. He was finally letting go, letting the memory of her go.  
  
He could only see her face. Only her, as he sighed. As he gave his last breath. 


End file.
